Nocturne
|-|Nocturne= |-|Eternum Nocturne= Summary Before Nocturne, people believed that dreams were figments of their imagination, meaningless images that flashed through the mind when one slept. This belief was put to the test when a rash of sleep-related incidents started afflicting many throughout Runeterra. Some would wake up screaming, terrified and beyond consolation. Some could not fall asleep, slowly going mad as the nights ticked by. Some simply never woke up. Physicians were baffled until a nightmare-stricken man cried out a haunting name from his unconscious state, then stopped breathing. Magical energy arced from the man, and Nocturne appeared. Nocturne did not take his introduction to this world kindly. He slaughtered everything he could find before mages were able to intervene and temporarily confine him. After a period of intense study, the mages divined that Nocturne hunted those in their sleep, attacking his victims where they were most powerless. This seemed to be his only purpose. The families of the victims demanded justice, but Nocturne’s jailers were concerned that death might only return the creature to the place from which it came, making him even more powerful. When a weary mage guarding him finally succumbed to sleep, Nocturne vanished into thin air. Scholars have no idea whether he truly came from the plane of dreams, or whether there are any more like him. Perhaps the most disturbing theory is that Nocturne is a person's nightmare come to life. If this is true, they wonder, who is the dreamer? Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C | Unknown Name: Nocturne, the Eternal Nightmare Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Likely thousands of years old (Been around since humans existed) Classification: Nightmare Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-low), Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Darkness Manipulation, Can cause nightmares at will and attack people in their dreams, Healing, Can absorb people's life energy, Can induce fear and insanity, Mind Manipulation, Can induce blindness, Temporary magic immunity, Forcefield generation, Illusion Creation, Magic and energy absorption, Partial Intangibility | All of the same power plus the ability to attack through space and time and Time Travel | Durability Negation, Complete immunity to magic-based attacks, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions) | At least Small Town level+, his attacks ignore conventional durability by cutting through space-time | Unknown (Can ignore conventional durability) Speed: Hypersonic+, higher with Duskbringer, Unspeakable Horror, and Paranoia, with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Kled and Garen as well as close range lightning/light-based attacks) | Immeasurable (Described as being beyond time and space, stated that he transcends time) | Unknown, likely Omnipresent Lifting Strength: At least Peak human Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Able to kill summoners with a single strike) Durability: Small Town level+ | At least Small Town level+ | Unknown (Completely immune to magic-based attacks) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Umbra Blades, Several kilometers with shadows, Unknown within the Dream Realm Standard Equipment: Umbra Blades Intelligence: High (Has thousands of years of experience and is highly skilled at manipulating his target's mind, analyzing them and discovering their worst fears near instantly) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) | Can be bound to a source of magic to temporarily trap him in the physical world (Though should someone fall asleep near him this effect can be broken) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Nocturne slashes the opponent with his Umbra Blades. *'Umbra Blades:' Nocturne's basic attack is periodically enhanced, dealing physical damage to his target and surrounding enemies, and healing himself per enemy hit. Basic attacks reduce Umbra Blades's cooldown by 1 second. *'Duskbringer:' Nocturne sends out a shadow blade in a line that leaves a Dusk Trail on its path, dealing physical damage to enemies it passes through and causing enemy champions hit to also leave a Dusk Trail behind their movements for 5 seconds. While on the Dusk Trail, Nocturne ignores unit collision and gains bonus movement speed and attack damage. *'Shroud of Darkness:' Nocturne creates a barrier that blocks the next enemy ability that hits him within the next 1.5 seconds. If Nocturne blocks an ability, Shroud of Darkness's bonus attack speed is doubled for 5 seconds. He also passively empowers his blades, permanently gaining bonus attack speed. *'Unspeakable Horror:' Nocturne plants nightmares into his target's mind, dealing magic damage over 2 seconds and forming a tether between him and his target. If the target does not break the tether by moving out of range, they flee from Nocturne for a short duration. Nocturne gains bonus movement speed when moving toward fleeing targets. This ability has been shown to be able to instantly kill a target by causing their mind to collapse in on itself. *'Paranoia:' Nocturne reduces the sight radius of all enemy champions and removes their shared vision for 4 seconds. While Paranoia is active, Nocturne can activate it again to dash to the target enemy champion, dealing them physical damage. Key: Base | Eternum Nocturne | Dream Realm Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Evil Characters Category:Murderers Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Dream Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hax Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Fear Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7